


Roses With Thorns

by starrdxst



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Joel Lives (The Last of Us), Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrdxst/pseuds/starrdxst
Summary: Joel takes Reader as his partner for patrol but ends up deep into the woods and his hidden feelings - He wants to confess through a future coffee date
Relationships: Joel (The Last of Us)/Original Female Character(s), Joel (The Last of Us)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Additional Info: Age gap, Joel being awkward about his feelings, Joel being the teddy bear he is around you <3

Joel never intended on telling you how he felt until today. He suddenly felt the urge to confess everything to you - open up his heart to let you in. Just a couple weeks ago, you were almost attacked by some infected. Ever since he's been more fearful of knowing he could lose you at any second. Joel lost too much in his years of being a survivor that he just wanted to settle down with someone and live his life unapologetically - leaving everything behind.

You always looked up the older man since day one of being welcomed to Jackson. The way he handled weapons, treated his family with the most powerful loyalty you've ever seen - even watching him smile as Ellie cracked a joke or pun made your heart flutter. He'd rarely laugh as it was more of a low chuckle or puff of air if the joke was corny - you still wanted to hear more. Not to mention his dry sarcasm and how smooth he can be with playful insults. Most of them being weird name calling and comparing whoever to an animal.

Joel noticed the way you looked at him. The man has experience under his belt so he knows damn well what your eyes are saying whenever you stare a bit too long or glance up and down. He never said anything as he was afraid to embarrass you. Joel thought it was just a silly crush for a few months until the winter dance.

You've had too much to drink that night. With a sudden rush of confidence you ended up flirting with him in such a way that made his cheeks turn a light shade of red - his hazel eyes breaking the eye contact. When you eventually got the hint of him not wanting you the same way you left feeling a bit disappointed. Then that disappointment melted into a puddle of love when he walked out after you. He offered to walk you home. It was cold, he said. That you could possibly fall or get sick. Joel never babied you like that before. That's when you knew - it was just a matter of time before he admitted that he felt the same.

Now a month later from that dance you've been keeping yourself busy to avoid him so when Tommy told you that you'd be paired with Joel today, your heart sank in slight panic. Luckily for you though Joel felt more than happy about it specifically because he told Tommy to change your shift and regular routine with other people for today only. A chance to really talk about everything. And by everything, it most definitely was everything.

The both of you left the horses and went on foot to explore and take the time to soak it all in. Which also meant more time to talk.

Joel ranted about his love for nature surprising you with a few facts you didnt know. He also told you stories from childhood about him and Tommy. Sharing jokes with you to hear you laugh. Music. Food. Even mentioned Sarah at one point telling you how he truly wished she could've met Ellie. They would have been good friends, Joel believed. You did too.

Then the topic of you came up after he caught you sitting on a log picking at flowers. He walked off to find a better trail and once he did, Joel could only chuckle at your behavior. So shy around him even after all this time. Joel thought it was adorable though.

"If you're gonna pick at flowers at least get the pretty ones." Joel joked lightly, walking up to you some more. His eyes softer than usual.

"These aren't pretty?" You asked pretending to be offended. That only made Joel grin more.

"Not as pretty as you, now c'mon."

You're more than thankful he already turned his back and began walking because the look on your face and the heat rising to your cheeks was a clear indicator that you liked his words more than you'd like to admit.

"Right there. See?" Joel nudges your arm softly to get your attention. He's pointing near a small bridge hovering over a beautiful creek.

With a nod you followed Joel through the last section of taller grass, bees and butterflies swarming around the area peacefully. Joel steps onto the bridge first to test it out for safety - his hand barely touching your stomach to keep you behind him. Simple things like this make you go crazy inside. Some days all you want is to grab his hand and never let go.

Without a word you sit down next to him after he made sure it was safe. The wildlife around the both of you bringing a comfortable silence. Luckily the trees blocked the hot sun or else you'd be sweating uncontrollably in your dark themed clothing. Joel seemed to thrive in the heat. He takes walks, hikes, loves to camp. You on the other hand loved winter. The snow made you remember childhood while Joel found it annoying unless it's Christmas.

You're very different compared to Joel. That made you curious. He felt that same curiosity as well - wondering why you guys bonded so well.

He's strong. Has a huge amount of skill (he likes to remind you that it's not skill, it's luck) Joel has done things that you could never do. You've done things he couldn't do. It's like a puzzle.

"I've missed this, y'know." Joel mumbles quietly to you, looking at some birds in a tree. When you start to reply he looks at you.

"Really? You come out here all the time."

"I mean you."

The birds chirped over the heavy silence. You genuinely had no idea how to respond even though you knew in your heart that you want to say the same - you've missed him so much.

"Then why do you act so tense around me? It's hard to hang out with someone so defensive and closed off.."

He nods. "Yeah, I know," a sigh leaves his mouth. "I know. I ain't used to stuff like this."

Joel was telling you the complete truth. After Tess he didn't even think about being involved romantically with someone again. However, you managed to change his mind no matter how hard he tried to fight it.

You scoot closer, looking at his features with a soft smile. You tilt your head urging him silently to keep talking. Your heart is starting to beat rapidly out of excitement. Joel noticed your stare and smile - he gives you a small shake of his head with a quiet laugh. He feels more than embarrassed about this. He's never been the type to be all nervous. Before the world went to shit Tommy always joked about how cocky Joel could be - especially at parties. That side of him is now long gone since this type of human interaction became rare.

When you figured out Joel wasn't going to say anything else to explain himself you nudge him gently, still not taking your eyes off him. It felt more natural to be so close and open. You trusted this man with your life and feelings. You knew he could take care of you yet help you learn to fight more. To build skills and experience. His aura alone is addictive.

"Prove it to me." Is all you can really say in this moment. It's a risk - you take it anyways. If he truly missed you, maybe he'll prove it.

Joel kept his eyes up ahead now while his brain tried to think of a sarcastic reply to change the subject. He wanted to prove it just not like this, not right now when whatever what's going on between the both of you isn't even labeled or official. It's a risk he didn't take. There's things you can do that he can't - not yet.

Joel finally looks back to you. Though his response is masked with humor, you still feel the undertones of it all. It's beyond frustrating that Joel isn't being his usual blunt self but a part of you loves this game of tag. Chasing each other until one breaks or gives in.

"I'm willing to share some coffee with you tomorrow night, only got two cups left so make it worth my time." Joel has that side grin again, showing you he's more relaxed now. It makes you breathe out a quick laugh rolling your eyes at his attempt to sounding un-phased by it all.

The two of you continued the day like normal. Taking out any infected, marking new trails and places on a map for others to check out. He seemed to be softer now, his shoulders not so tense after that conversation. Perhaps it was bothering him for some time now.

With Joels soft yet intense stares throughout the day made your desires light back up into a stronger flame - your body telling you how much you really needed to be closer. The more you thought about tomorrow night made you curious as to what could possibly happen and at this point you don't care what happens as long as you're next to him.

You're like a pretty red rose and he has thorns of self-defense and protection. You're determined to dull them down but you understand that the process will hurt - you still take that risk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Joel spend the night together drinking coffee - the late night hours being their lucky numbers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional Info: loving smut, soft & sweet joel, joel showing the reader how much he loves them, joel being in love like a lost puppy <3

Joel tapped his fingers nervously on the counter looking outside his window, the smell of fresh coffee filling his senses. Taking a calming breath he begins to stir his own cup, leaving the one for Y/N bland - afraid he'll add something to it that they won't like.

She'll be here any minute now. The sun went down - and that was their plan since yesterday. They would meet up at sundown to share a drink together despite Joel only having a little left. He loves the luxurious drink but would give his last everything to her.

A soft knock interrupts his thought process of mild anxiety, worrying about the smallest of things. You were feeling the same exact way.

During the walk to his home you felt a weird knot in your stomach. Your heart raced like you just ran away from a horde. Joel always made you nervous even if you were to simply walk past him. It was like your legs wouldn't remember how to work normally - that ended up with you losing your balance sometimes. It was beyond embarrassing on your end while Joel found it amusing - maybe even cute.

You knocked at his door quietly, a part of you wishing he wouldn't hear so you could rush back to your own home but the other part of you desperately needed him around. Over some time, he became your comfort and peace. He never had to talk to you (though you wish he talked more) all he had to do was be there next to you and you'd be the happiest person in the world. Joel is your person - you're sure of it.

Seconds before you could knock again you heard heavy footsteps get closer. Your heart drops and you take a couple steps away from the door. Joel opens the door smoothly, instantly stepping back and pushing the door further out to invite you in. He had a quick, small grin that appeared and disappeared within a few seconds.

You whisper a shy hello, looking at him longer than you expected. Joel wasn't the most fashionable person but he definitely had his own style that made you think of him whenever you see clothing like his when searching for supplies in empty buildings.

Joel had a darker theme going on tonight. His dark green flannel with dark blue jeans and his brown belt. It was so simple yet he looked so handsome. He felt the same way about you.

It didn't matter to him how you looked. He admired you the same regardless. Sweaty and covered in dirt from a rough patrol - he'd happily help you clean off some dirt with whatever he had with him in that moment, possibly blowing some air on you playfully to cool you down. If you were all dressed up to the best of your abilities for a dance in Jackson, he'd compliment you more than once but with a new reason each time. The clothes, hair style, colors - anything he liked, he let you know without sounding thirsty. Joel's a respectful man when it comes down to these things. While he can for sure get all riled up he would never say anything or do anything to act on it unless you took the lead, showing him you wanted it as well. Unfortunately that only happened a couple times during small 'parties' in Jackson. You always blamed the whiskey he was drinking. Tonight was like a test to see if he does the same while completely sober and with a clear conscious.

You followed Joel to his kitchen with a light blush on your cheeks. Everything looked so neat and bright, his home truly feeling warm by his strong energy. You could tell he liked his home to be peaceful.

"I uh," Joel clears his throat gesturing towards your cup on the counter after he got his, holding it firmly to feel the warmth - "I didn't add anything to yours.. figured you'd prefer to make it the way you like it."

All you can do is nod and smile in a shy manner. You only add some sugar, the guilt of taking all his precious belongings sinking into your gut. It sounded so silly - Joel voiced that opinion to you with ease.

"You scared to add more?" He grins at you kindly before stepping closer and taking the spoon from you, his fingers brushing against yours for a split second.

"Here," Joel kept on like nothing happened, ignoring the fact that he felt that same heat right after barely touching you. "This is how I make mine all the time."

Joel proceeded to make your cup the way he makes his, a smile on your lips forming from how cute he looked trying to stay so focused on a damn cup of coffee. It's obvious that he's avoiding long term eye contact. If it weren't for his growing facial hair, you're positive that you would be able to see him blushing.

He added no creamer, only sugar. You looked down at it with a mental groan. You've heard black coffee tastes gross but you suck it up and take a couple sips, feeling surprised at the unique flavor. It's bittersweet and hot. When you look up at him, he has his eyes on you already, waiting for your reaction.

"I like it." You smile and take another sip, soaking in the heat of it with your hands on the mug smelling the steam a couple times.

It smelt amazing. In fact, it reminded you of Joel. He always had a specific scent. If you could describe how it would feel you'd compare it to a warm evening on the beach.

He didn't say much after that, only gave you a genuine smile and nodded his head towards the living room, making himself comfortable on his couch on one end. You don't know what to do right now. Should you take the spot next to him? On the opposite side? Maybe the chair?

Joel studied your behavior and gently pat the spot directly next to him. It's clear as day that he wants you close. He wants you around him. That thought alone made your heart flutter. It's not easy to get into his heart, to hear his thoughts - So knowing he enjoys your presence is more than enough to settle for right now.

With a sigh you take the spot next to him, spilling some of your coffee onto his lap. Your eyes immediately went wide in guilt and embarrassment, looking at him trying to apologize over and over. Joel didn't yell or scold you - No, he was very quiet while you tried to pull your sleeve down to wipe some off his leg, your inner panic going crazy. Seconds before you go to press your sleeved hand on his thigh, you hear his breathing pattern change. He grabs your wrist softly, shaking his head and mumbles to you that he can take care of it, for you not to worry about the mess. You pull your arm back to yourself, nodding at his words.

Joel got up to take your cup back to the kitchen, rinsing it out then went to his room for a quick change leaving you in his living room to process what happened. He definitely didn't try to stop you at first. He almost let you touch him and for whatever reason it made you feel slightly excited between your thighs. By the sound of his hitched inhale he was more than likely thinking about something else. You sigh again to yourself shifting in your spot when your mind plays scenarios over and over, of course them involving Joel touching you and-

"Sorry 'bout that, had to change real quick." Joel is now in casual sweatpants, the clothing doing him favors in specific areas.

The thoughts wont stop and now you're staring, not seeing him catch you more than once. He doesn't say anything, still not wanting to cross that line until he knows that you truly feel that way, not just being a lustful fling. Joel wants all of you - not your body on the nights he's lonely.

Joel leans back some more to feel comfortable and turns his head to look at you, one of his hands reaching towards you. You have no idea what he wants from this gesture so you assume he just wants your hand - resulting in you laying your hand onto his. All he does is look into your eyes again. No words are spoken between the two of you right now. It's a mutual understanding, it's so natural that it finally happens. You were too wrapped up in your emotions to remember who kissed who first but it doesn't matter.

The kiss is soft and slow, his rough and large hand cupping your warm cheek to kiss you more passionately. You go to straddle his lap only to be stopped by him gently pushing you back down onto the couch, breaking the kiss to give your collarbone and neck some love bites.

You let out a little whimper at this sensation. His lips, tongue, and teeth are all on your skin, leaving a few marks at your approval. Your whimpers turned into light moans once Joel settled his leg between your thigh, spreading them slowly. He isn't eager or rough, he's taking his time to really take you in. Joel teases you with his knee, barely pushing it right against your aching clit. When you let out a clear moan, that's when he decides to keep going. He slowly gets off your body making you furrow your eyebrows in slight confusion. You understand quickly when Joel picks you up swiftly and effortlessly, taking you to his bedroom. Small giggles from your mouth make him smile and chuckle - both of you feeling like stupid teenagers, sneaking away to have each other.

Joel is gentle with placing you back onto his bed, kissing your neck as he slowly unbuttoned his green flannel. You struggle with your pants from excitement - hands lightly shaking. You're nervous about him seeing you nude in both ways. So vulnerable and exposed.

"Hey," Joels softer tone almost immediately helps you relax. His stare is so kind, so loving and full of genuine comfort.

Joel grabs your hands and leans over you some more, giving you more space to let you catch your breath. His next words melt your heart.

"We don't have to do anything tonight - or at all. I want you comfortable not nervous."

His hazel eyes don't leave yours for a second. Right now you're seeing the true man he is and what you see only makes you want him more. You wrap your arms around his neck to pull him in again, kissing his lips with need. Your hips instinctively move against his, desperate for any type of friction. Joel groans in your ear feeling you move against him. The sight alone drives him crazy with the way you're under him and begging with your body, kissing him with so much love that he could cry.

You've always loved him from day one. Even on the days where he could be an asshole and push you away. You understood his pain and secrets. He loves you more than he could ever say verbally, so he takes the risk in showing you physically, loving on you for as long as he can.

You expected Joel to jump right into pushing himself inside you due to the tension and built up arousal but he didn't even take his sweatpants off until he was done with pleasuring you with his mouth and fingers.

He took his time. Found a pace you enjoyed and kept it steady, keeping your legs open with his strong arms, often looking up at you with a darker stare which only made you more wet, basically dripping down his beard and fingers. It felt way too fucking good to care about being embarrassed or shy, you didn't have the strength to hold in any moans and praises. Joel made you reach up to two orgasms with just this, your legs shaking and weak. You felt so sensitive, almost hesitating about going further. You've never been pleasured so well before. That damn cocky smirk he had told you he knew.

As much as you loved the way he made you feel you did want your fair amount of play. With more confidence you go to slip your fingers inside the band of his sweatpants, looking at him with a small pout when he told you no - that tonight is all about you and not him.

"Lay back for me, Darlin," Joel mumbles deeply, his natural accent slightly more evident.

You do as told - your pretty eyes looking up at him, trusting him completely. He presses soft kisses on your cheek before your lips, distracting you from any discomfort from the sensation of sliding himself into you slowly, inch by inch, calling you sweet pet names and praising you lovingly, telling you how much he loved you over and over again.

It didn't take long for you to warm up to his size, your wetness helping him thrust smoothly. You cling onto him with your arms around his neck while moving your hips to match his rhythm. Joel keeps his pace gentle and sweet, treating you like an absolute princess. To add more pleasure, Joel slid his hand down in between and began to rub your clit in tight, small circles with the pad of his rough fingers, earning louder moans from you and eventually, another climax. Then another.

Joel took care of you first before he let himself focus on his pleasure. When he did near the end, you held his head in the crook of your neck tugging on his hair lightly, blushing deeply at the sounds he let out as his own orgasm hit him in strong waves - his lips finding yours again after he calmed down from the high, carefully pulling out to focus on after care - making sure you were okay, helped you clean up, and kissed on you the rest of the night. Joel held you close to his chest during his sleep, pulling you closer every time you would move to try and go use the restroom. All you could do was quietly laugh at how sweet and cuddly he can be. You can only hope it stays that way when the sun rises.


End file.
